Control
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex and Chris get back to their house and Alex gets his punishment. Sequel to Addicted. Warning: d/s fic; dom!Chris and sub!Alex.


**Story Title:** Control

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Sequel to Addicted

**Disclaimer: **If you believe these guys belong to me, you might have some problems, just saying.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, d/s

**A/N: **….don't really have anything to say right now, lol

Alex knew he was in trouble the moment he walked into the room.

He didn't need the sound of the bedroom closing behind him or the quiet _click_ as Chris locked the door. No, the only thing Alex needed to know that he was about to be punished were the bandanas laid out on the dresser.

As his eyes lingered on them, Alex couldn't help but give a tiny shudder. He absolutely _hated_ being blindfolded and gagged; in fact, the first time Chris had tried to use them as punishment had been...interesting.

The blindfold had gone on fine -it had made Alex a little twitchy, but nothing any where close to bad enough to make him really worry- but when Chris had tried to get the ball gag in his mouth and then fasten it, Alex had completely lost it. Badly enough that Chris had stopped their session and taken the next half hour or so to calm him down.

To this day, he still had no idea why he had freaked out so badly; after he had calmed down, he had started coming down on himself pretty hard about the whole thing. Chris had told him that everyone had their triggers and that he had nothing to be ashamed of; his voice had been smooth and steady, no hint of condescension or anger in the words or tone.

After a few weeks, it started to feel like a personal failure on his part; one that really pissed him off, because if there was one thing Alex hated, it was being afraid. He had brought it up with Chris, trying to explain how aggravated it was making him that he couldn't do those two simple things. Chris had understood -it seemed to Alex that Chris _always_ understood him- and after thinking about it for a minute, offered a compromise that he thought would be a little easier for Alex but not make him feel like Chris was taking it easy on him.

Hence the bandanas; they were Chris's -he had an annoying tendency to insist everyone wear them when he got drunk; people and cats- and even though Alex still hated it, he could smell Chris's scent the whole time and it kept him grounded. And, as much as he hated to admit it, it always made him feel safe. Since he didn't enjoy it but it didn't make him completely lose his shit, it was the perfect punishment.

Every other thought was driven from Alex's mind when his eyes finally moved on from the bandanas and focused on the knife that was still in the sheath. His breath caught in his throat and his tongue darted out to lick his lips; his heart was starting to pound in anticipation and he was already half hard.

"I thought you'd like that," Chris said, resting his chin on Alex's shoulder and placing his hands on Alex's hips.

Alex let himself lean back into the embrace but his eyes never left the dresser. Chris chuckled fondly, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's neck before he pulled back completely. As soon as Chris's warmth was gone from his back, Alex could feel the atmosphere in the room change and a shudder of anticipation skidded down his back.

"On your knees," Chris ordered, his eyes dark and intense. When Alex just stood there, he raised an eyebrow and a dangerous glint entered his eyes.

"I said 'on your knees'," Chris growled, his hand gripping Alex's shoulder hard enough to bruise before he shoved Alex down to his knees roughly.

Alex bit his lip to keep back the wince that wanted to escape when his knees hit the carpet. He had no idea why he had ignored Chris's order; he was already getting punished tonight, antagonizing Chris any more and he might not get the reward that he had seen waiting for him.

Alex felt heat pool in his stomach at the thought of it; knife play was not something they could indulge in often -one of the downsides to rolling around in a ring half naked as a career. The cuts would be too hard to explain when someone saw them. And while Alex wasn't ashamed of what he and Chris had, he sure as hell didn't want anyone except them to have the details of their sex life.

But now he understood the smirk that had been on Chris's face when Alex had told him that he was going to be off the house show circuit for at least a couple months.

Alex was jerked out of his reprieve when he felt Chris fastening his collar around his neck and he took a mental deep breath and focused all his attention onto the other man.

"Off," Chris commanded when he was done with Alex's collar; he tugged briefly on Alex's t-shirt in case there was any doubt about what he was referring to.

Once his shirt was on the floor, Chris took a minute to admire the sight of Alex on his knees in front of him. He picked up one of the bandanas and fastened it over Alex's eyes. He didn't miss the way Alex's shoulders tensed for a second before he relaxed again. Chris made a quick note of it; if it got to be too much, he'd stop the session -permanently scarring his best friend was definitely not on the list of things he wanted to do.

He ran his fingers gently through Alex's hair and when Alex nodded slightly, Chris grabbed the other bandana and stood facing Alex.

"Open your mouth, 'Lex," Chris told him, raising an eyebrow when Alex just clenched his jaw and did nothing.

Chris smirked and shook his head; he recognized _that_ look on his partner's face. Well, if Alex wanted a fight, Chris wasn't going to disappoint him.

The first smack sent Alex's head to the side and Alex felt his pants getting tighter. Sometimes he just needed Chris to get that much rougher with him.

"Open," Chris repeated, his voice hard. Alex clenched his jaw again and gave a minute shake of his head.

The next slap was hard enough that it made Alex stagger to the side; he could feel his lip split and the throbbing in his cheek that told him there was already a bruise forming. Before he could even attempt to get his balance back, Chris had grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back viciously.

"Listen to me, 'Lex," Chris snarled and even though Alex couldn't see his face, he knew Chris would be fast approaching the point of no return.

"If you don't open your fucken mouth now, I'm going to spend the next two hours making sure you regret it. And the next week after that making sure you walk around with permanent blue balls. Understand?"

Alex gulped audibly and opened his mouth; he liked it rougher then most people did, but there was a fine line between pushing Chris to where he would get that extra roughness and pushing Chris passed it to where he'd be walking around half hard with no relief in sight until Chris felt like relenting. Alex knew he was an expert at walking said line but it wasn't without some trial and error -and that was one error he had no interest in revisiting.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Chris said darkly, releasing Alex's hair. He fixed the bandana securely in Alex's mouth; he paused for a second and brushed his fingers across Alex's cheek and waited for Alex to lean into the touch before he moved on.

"On your feet," Chris said, nodding in approval when Alex managed to get to his feet while he kept his head down and his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry, 'Lex," Chris murmured in Alex's ear before he bit his neck. It was only a light one but it was enough to draw a muffled moan from Alex. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself at some point tonight."

Chris shoved Alex forward a little bit, just enough so that Alex's knees bumped against the edge of the bed.

"On your stomach, bitch," Chris sneered; he was curious to see how far Alex would try to push him tonight.

Alex bit back the growl that wanted to escape and did what Chris told him to; for some reason, he wanted to fight Chris every step of the way tonight.

When Chris knelt down next to him and reached under his waist to undo his jeans, Alex rolled over to his side and tried to swing at him before he even realized what he was doing. Even as he scrabbled to make his body listen to his brain's cry of "What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop, you fucken idiot!" he tried to swing at Chris again.

Chris let out a growl that made Alex's dick even harder and he briefly wondered if he finally managed to make Chris snap.

"Oh, 'Lex," Chris practically crooned while he manhandled Alex back onto his stomach; there was no mistaking the threat in the words, no matter how Chris said them. He shoved Alex's face into the mattress -he was careful to make sure that it was the side of Alex's face, so he could still breathe through his nose- and knelt on Alex's upper arms to keep him pinned while he opened the nightstand drawer and fished out a pair of handcuffs.

"Now, you're going to be lucky if you can even _walk_ by the time I'm done with you," he continued, snapping one of the cuffs on Alex's right wrist before threading the chain through the slots in the headboard and fastening it onto Alex's left one.

Once he had Alex secure, Chris moved down until he was kneeling in between Alex's thighs. Reaching under him, he palmed Alex's dick for a second before he squeezed it almost viciously.

"Still hard enough to cut glass; I knew you were a fucken slut," Chris taunted as Alex moaned and thrusted against his hand. "You're going to _love_ every minute of your punishment, aren't you?"

A choked off whimper was the only answer Alex could give; even if he hadn't been gagged, Alex didn't think he'd be capable of much more then that. Despite the fact that he couldn't see, there was still a frantic pleasure pounding against his skull and he couldn't help the fact that he rolled his hips in an attempt to get more friction against Chris's hand.

"You're not getting off that easily, 'Lex" Chris told him as he moved to the side and pulled off Alex's pants.

After he threw Alex's jeans to the side, Chris stepped away from the bed for a minute to admire the sight of Alex, on his stomach, hands cuffed to the headboard and panting like he'd just run a marathon; Chris could see the the way his shoulders were tensed in anticipation and Chris had to take a couple of deep breaths to control himself.

He stepped over to the dresser and eyed the knife with a smirk before he picked up the belt; no matter how much Alex loved knife play -and Chris had to admit, it was one of his favorite things, as well- there was no way that he would jump straight to that without some warm up first.

Almost twenty minutes later, Chris tossed the belt to the floor; the bruises that were decorating Alex's back were enough to send Chris possessive instincts into overdrive -and they weren't even close to being done yet.

He took a second to calm himself before he took off Alex's gag; there was no way he was going to do this next part without able to hear Alex's whimpers and moans.

Alex worked his jaw for a minute, trying to get the stiffness out of it. His breath caught when he felt Chris settle on his legs; Chris's knees on the outside of his thighs and his weight on the back of Alex's weight, effectively keeping Alex's lower half pinned to the mattress.

"Remember your safe word?" Chris asked seriously, running his hand down Alex's back.

Alex whimpered; his whole back was so sensitized that it was almost too much for him to process. "I don't need one."

"'Lex," Chris said warningly. "You know the rules."

"I remember," Alex assured him quickly, half afraid that Chris would take his reward away from him.

"What is it?" Chris asked, his eyes already tracing the patterns he wanted onto Alex's back.

"Joshua," Alex said hoarsely, his voice begging Chris to hurry up and start. "It's Joshua."

Chris made an approving noise as he rubbed the back of Alex's neck soothingly for a minute. Alex pushed into the touch but his whole body was tense, anticipating what he knew was coming next.

Chris ran his hand through Alex's hair for a second before he shifted his weight, his whole attention focused on the knife in his hand and Alex's back, spread out in front of him in a show of vulnerability and trust that he never showed to anyone else.

The first cut had Alex hissing out a breath as his whole body arched up into it before he collapsed back down, his whole body practically melting into the mattress. Chris knew if he could see Alex's face, it would relaxed and content, the guards that he usually kept on himself could be completely gone; no one else had ever seen Alex like that and Chris would do anything he had to to keep it that way.

By the time Chris was done, from Alex's shoulders down to his waist was painted red and Alex's moans and whimpers had gotten louder and needier until Chris could feel his hand start to shake with the effort of keeping his control.

Chris put the knife down on the night stand and raised up on his knees so he could manhandle Alex over onto his back. Alex moaned when his back hit the sheets; there was a frantic pounding in his head and he knew that Chris was the only one who could do anything about it.

"Chris," Alex whimpered when he felt the bed move. "Please -I-"

"Hold on, 'Lex," Chris growled, taking his pants off and throwing them on the floor somewhere.

He arranged himself on top of him, pausing to take off the blindfold off before he attacked Alex's mouth roughly.

When Chris pulled back, Alex blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He felt Chris spread his legs wider; the cuts on his back scratching and catching against the sheets and adding an edge of pain to the pleasure that was crashing through Alex's body; he knew there had to be blood all over the bed and it just added another layer on top of it.

Alex inhaled sharply when he felt Chris's fingers probing at his entrance and pushing inside, not even bothering to wait for him to adjust before Chris was stretching him. He rolled his hips, desperate for Chris to fuck him already.

As if Chris had read his mind, he pulled his fingers free and guided his dick to Alex's asshole; he didn't give the other man any warning, he just snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep in Alex.

Alex screamed lowly, his body tensing briefly despite the way his blood was pounding in his veins; Chris didn't hesitate to start out as rough as he could -after so many years together, he knew the rougher he got, the harder Alex would get off.

Alex wrapped his legs around Chris's waist, arching his back to meet his harsh thrusts. "Chris, _please_. I need- I need-"

Chris's eyes darkened and he placed his left hand on the bed next Alex's shoulder to brace his weight and wrapped his right hand around Alex's throat.

"Is that what you wanted, 'Lex?" Chris asked, squeezing Alex's throat gently. "Or do you need it rougher? Harder?"

With every word, Chris's hand got tighter around Alex's throat until Alex was wheezing and with one last squeeze that completely cut off his air, Alex's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came -hard enough that he blacked out for a minute.

When he could focus again, Chris was looking down at him with an affectionate smirk twisting his lips.

"Want to let me loose?" Alex asked and it came raspy and hoarse. He shook his wrists meaningfully, trying to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

Chris rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled out of Alex carefully. He leaned over the him to get to the key out of the nightstand drawer. Chris uncuffed him and then put them away in the drawer.

Once Chris moved back enough, Alex sat up and rolled his shoulders and barely biting back the wince that wanted to escape.

"How do I look?" Alex asked, moving so Chris could see his back.

"You know you look fucken gorgeous," Chris told him, snickering at the look Alex threw him. He got off the bed and stretched. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll change the sheets while you're in there," he went on, running his hand through Alex's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, actually," Alex mused. He stood up and barely managed to keep his feet. He took off his collar and put it in Chris's hand and then turned to leave the room.

Alex ignored Chris's knowing smirk as he wobbled his way out of the room and into the hallway. He made it halfway to the bathroom before he had to lean against the wall to get some of his equilibrium back and to wait for his legs to stop shaking.

Alex knew he'd be feeling this session for days, if not a whole week, and it would be even longer before the cuts on his back and the bruises he could feel around his throat disappeared.

Alex grinned as he walked the rest of the way to the bathroom; Chris always knew what he wanted and how he wanted it.

He couldn't wait to see what happened the next time he needed to be punished.


End file.
